


The Fountain Of Youth.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrations, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The (not so) Deadly Year's!The Deadly Year's. Is a TOS Episode: 40. Series 2.Based on a scene from ST3. Beyond.





	The Fountain Of Youth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nhrc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhrc/gifts).

> A Kiwi treat!

"One year older."

"Yeh, that's usually how it works! Although Jim it does have me thinkin' that actually, you never appear to look that much older as the year's pass us by! Me on the other hand, I'm gonna' be over the hill! Lookin' like an ancient relic before too long!"

"Hmm what's the answer Bones? Evidently you're the Doc! Have you not developed some inside knowledge about the aging process?"

"Actually not Jim, at least not in any medical capacity. My own hypothesis in regard's to you personally however is erm, maybe due to the fact that you enjoy an extremely healthy sex life! I mean compared to the rest of us I should imagine!"

"Bones!!! You've got me blushing for sure! Do you really think just because of 'all my conquest's' I might become immortal!?"

"Damn it Jim, I did'nt say nothin' about Immortality! I refer to the 'probability' of certain fact's regarding your 'Immorality'. You have heard the phrase 'use it or loose it' no doubt?"

"Yeh so, spit it out Bones?"

"Hell Jim! You use it so much you're never gonna' god damn loose it! This rejuvenation process is obviously keeping you youthfull and sprightly!"

"Hmm well Bones just maybe I agree with you! And 'off the record' how's about me workin' on putting a spring in your step as well Doc?!"

"Erm, kind of an embarassing question Jim! Hell yeh! I'm not gonna' make you ask twice, I'm in favor of experimentation myself I guess! Just how are we gonna' start this thing off?"

"Ahem well Bonesy, why not just come over here and try a sample of my 'fountain of youth' for yourself?!"

"My god man! It's supposed to be your birthday, not mine! Cheer's Jim Darlin'!"

The End.


End file.
